A State Dinner, A Lock down and A unexpected Suprize!
by csincisfan01
Summary: What happens when a State Dinner has a few surprises happen? My first West Fanfic, and I suck at summarys..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time writing a West Wing fanfic, so I want apologize in advance if the characters are a little off. Hopefully I will get better. I have had this ideal in my head and it just want go away. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer, I don't own The West Wing or the characters, I just like to play with them. All I own is the DVD box set, The West Wing companion, and some autographed pictures from the cast…

* * *

"Donna" Josh bellowed from inside his office.

"Yes Joshua, what do you need that is so urgent, that you feel the need to bellow my name across the bullpen?" Donna asked as she walked into his office.

"I need your help with this!" He said as he thrust his bow tie at her.

"I swear Joshua when are you going to learn how to tie this yourself?"

"Why should I that's why I have you." Josh smiled a full dimpled grin at Donna, the sight of Josh smiling and in a tux was all it really took, for Donna to be putty in his hands. She took the tie and placed it under the crisp white collar of his shirt, she lend into tie it. Josh put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, his lips mere inches from her ear. Donna felt her heart start beating faster as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Donna sighed as she continued to straighten and tie his bow tie.

"Do you know what the sight of you in this, dress is doing to me?" He whispered in her ear.

"I have a pretty good Ideal Joshua." Donna said, she could feel his harden erection through her dress. "There all done!" Donna smiled at her husband, in his tux bow tie all fixed. "Now Mr Lyman why don't you escort your pregnant, hungry wife to this state dinner, and later tonight we can have desert."

"I like the way your mind works Mrs. Lyman." Josh smirked at his wife.

Josh held out his arm for Donna, and she laced her arm with his, they headed towards the hall where the state dinner was being held. C.J met up with them in The West Wing lobby.

"Hey guys, where's the fire?"

"I'm hungry and so there for I'm making Josh walk faster than normal."

"Joshua Lyman are you not feeding this poor woman? "

"What? No…I mean Yes…I do feed her, she is just hungry all the time C.j."

"You both know, I'm right here..so I can hear every word you are both saying right?"

"Yes Donna I know you are here, and might I add that you look stunning tonight. If I didn't know you are 8 months pregnant I would have trouble guessing. That dress hides it well, plus the light blue is a very nice color on you." C.J. said.

"Thank you C.J you look very nice as well, red always looks good on you." They continued on their way to the hall where the nights State Dinner was happening.

"Josh are you going to talk to Senator Douglas about the College Tuition Tax Credit, we want to add to the new education bill?" Toby asked as he joined them heading towards the dining hall.

"I plan on it Toby, you work on Senator Wallace. He seems to like you better than me."

"Well MI Amour it's your own fault, that he hates your guts. If you hadn't pissed him off he might like you better."

"Well C.J. he started it by telling, me that I should go back to whatever rock I climbed out of."

"Right and it helped when you told him to, go back to the bat cage and hang upside down with the rest of the bats in there."

"ALL RIGHT SAVE IT BOTH OF YOU, we are what 10 feet from entering this dining hall, I don't need the Press Sec, and the Deputy Chief of Staff yelling at each other." Josh and C.J turned and looked at Toby like he had, just grown an extra head.

"Fine I will take Douglas and Toby you will handle Wallace it's settled." Josh said.

They all entered the State Dinner and a waiter approached them and offered a glass of wine, everyone took one but Donna, being 8 months pregnant she couldn't drink. Josh told her he would go get her a sparkling water. She made her way over to their table and took her seat. She had not noticed a pair of eyes on her as she sat down. The eyes had noticed her the moment she had walked in with the rest of the senior white house staff. He knew she worked here and had hoped to see her tonight, from his view point he could see her very good. She looked beautiful to him, just as he remembered her. Her long blonde hair nicely pulled up and she was wearing a light blue strapless following gown. The man decided he would approach her later, for now he would just watch and observe the room. Josh walked back over to the table and handed Donna her drink.

"Donna honey, I see Senator Douglas I need to go talk to him."

"I know Josh besides I'm fine here, they will start serving dinner soon."

"Ok if you need anything use the signal we worked out."

"Joshua I am not standing up at a State Dinner and, and making a time out motion!"

"DONNA, come on it works; they use it in baseball all the time." "OK…A - This is not a baseball game, this is a state dinner and B - I don't see why I would need to use this for. Now leave me to my bread and butter and go talk to the Senator and try not to make him hate you."

Josh walked off in search now of Senator Douglas, as he was searching the room. The man continued to watch Donna alone at the table; he wondered who the man was she had been chatting with. He saw them enter together and guessed that he must be someone she knows. Now was as good a time as any to approach her. She was alone and it looked like no one was, going to bother them. He walked up to the table and placed his hand on Donna's shoulder.

"How did your meeting with the Senator….." Donna stopped when she turned her head and the face she was looking into was not Josh.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please see chapter one for disclaimer, Thank you for all the reviews, fallows and favorites that I've gotten so far. Everyone has been very kind.

* * *

"Long time no see Donna!"

"Mark is it really you, what are you doing here …I mean here, in Washington at The White House?"

"I'm an invited guest, as a member of the medical board of Wisconsin. You act like you aren't happy to see me, I thought after all these years you would be. I'm happy to see you. You still look as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

"Mark how can you say that, the last time you saw me you were, drunk and I was leaving you."

"I know Donna but that's all in the past, I've gotten past it, looks like you should have too by now." "Believe me when I say, I don't ever think about that night, or you for that matter."

Mark moved to sit down next to Donna, this move made her feel very uncomfortable, she begin to search the ballroom for Josh. She spotted him talking to Senator Douglas; Donna made eye contact with Josh, she hoped the message she was saying with her eyes would work. Josh looked over to his wife, and noticed the uncomfortable look on her face. He knew he needed to wrap this conversation up fast, and find out whom this man was at his table, and why his Donnatella was very unhappy about this. Josh made his way from the Senator and was almost back to his table when Toby approached him.

"Josh I got Wallace how did it go with Douglas?"

"What …It went fine Toby…He's on board. " Toby continued to talk to Josh, but his eyes were on Donna and the man at his table.

"Earth to Josh, I don't feel like I have your full attention here."

"I'm sorry Toby, It's just …I need to get over to my table, and find out who this is with Donna."

"Josh, Donna is a big girl and can handle herself."

"What, I know that but ..I don't think she's happy about him being there; look if it was Andi you would be playing macho caveman, trying to find out who was talking with your wife." Josh brushed past Toby and made his way across the hall to Donna.

"So Donna what do you do here? I think I heard that you work as a secretary? Must be a thrill for you to work in a place like this, you know the off chance that you might get to see The President."

Now Donna was getting pissed not only was she not enjoying this conversation, but the baby had picked that moment to start to kick her in the side.

"Look Mark I don't know who you have been talking to but, they have missed informed you, See I work for Joshua Lyman. You might have heard of him, he's The White Deputy Chief Of Staff, and he's also my husband and the father of my baby, and yes I know The President and The First Lady."

Mark laughed out loud. "Really Donna you can do better than that. If you are going to make up, your husband at least make him a Senator. Really The White House Deputy Chief of Staff. Wait till I tell the guys back home about this."

Donna was about to stand up, when Josh appeared at her side.

"Donna sweetheart are you ok?" Josh said as he knelt down beside his wife.

"I'm fine Joshua, it's just the baby decided to start kicking me in the side." Josh looked from Donna to the man at the table. Donna got the message he was saying.

"Josh this is Dr. Mark Henderson, he's an old acquaintance from Wisconsin. Mark this is my husband White House Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman."

Josh eyed the man up, so this is Dr. Freeride the man that used his Donnatella. Well turnabout is fair play, and Josh Lyman lived for a challenge this would be too easy he thought.

"So Mark how do you know my wife exactly?"

"Well I don't mean to brag or anything but we use to date."

"Must not have been too serious, after all she did leave you as I seem to recall."

Mark laughed at Josh, "I don't know what Donna has told you but our break up was mutual. "

"Really, cause the way I understand it, Donna left you after she had been in a car accident, and you stopped for a beer with your buddies. Doesn't sound mutual to me, but after all I wasn't there, I was running a campaign for The future President, who just happens to be here tonight. And is very fond of Donna and he would hate to know that, someone from her past is, making her upset. And I might add to that, you really don't want to piss me off, I'm the third most powerful man in the county, I have the diplomatic ranking of a 3 star General, and the IRS works for me. So why don't you crawl back under the rock you came out of."

Mark eyed up Josh and decided to play his game with him. "Well Mr. Lyman, or do you mind if I call you Josh, or would you prefer Deputy Chief of Staff? Donna must really be good for a man in your possession to be so protective of her. Not that I blame you she always was good lay." Mark said as he started to laugh.

"Why you; Son of a Bitch!" Josh was about to hit Mark square in the Jaw, when Donna stopped him.

"Josh he's not worth it, he's not worth it, we are in a room full of Senator's , Congressman and Women not to mention The President and First Lady and god knows who else. All he is trying to do is piss you off, don't let him do it."

"He's doing a great job of it Donnatella!"

Mark was laughing out loud now, "That's right Josh listen to your wife like a good husband. All you are is all talk and no action, kind like this whole administration is. No wonder you guys will never get a second term."

That was it for Josh, he was officially pissed at this guy, his blood was boiling and he knew his B.P had just shot through the roof. He drew back a punched Mark in the lip. As soon as his fist made contact, secret service was on the scene, grabbing Mark to his feet and escorting him out of the building. Donna walked over beside Josh and ran hand down his arm. She pulled him to face her and rubbed her hands up and down his back, trying to get his rage under control. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Josh look at me, look at me, calm down you don't need to get your blood pressure up. Let's go back to your office, get our stuff and head home for the night."

"Yeah sure, let's do that, I don't need to have any more fights tonight."

Josh took Donna by the hand and they walked back towards The West Wing. They entered the operations bullpen, Donna stopped at her desk and Josh headed straight into his office. He sat down in his chair and started to replay the night's events in his head, the more he thought the madder he got. Donna walked into her husband's office to find him at his desk looking out the window. She walked up beside him and turned the chair to face her. She sat down in his lap and laced her arms around his neck.

"You did good tonight Joshua, and I love you for your macho man way, you handled Mark. But remember that I left him, not just to come back to the campaign, but to come back to you. You are a better man then he could ever hope to be, and I am so blessed to have you, as my husband and the father of our little Lyman here."

Josh took a deep breath and placed one hand on Donna's rounded abdomen, and the other on her face. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much Donnatella, I never thought I would love anyone this deeply so yeah…I might go a little macho man at times, I just don't want to ever lose you."

"Not to worry Joshua, never will happen. Now I'm ready to go home and crawl into bed with the third most powerful man in the country." Josh smiled up at Donna and then helped her stand up, he turned the lamp off on his desk and they started towards the door. They both froze in place, when they heard gunshots being fired.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorite and follows this, I really appreciate all of you. Enough from me here's the next part.

By this time now The West Wing lobby was buzzing with activity, Secret Service running to secure the building. Meanwhile inside Josh Lyman's office, Josh had pulled Donna down to the ground, and shielded her with his body. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, when a Secret Service agent appeared at Josh's door.

"Mr. Lyman; we need you and Mrs. Lyman to remain inside your office until we secure the building and lift the lockdown." The agent told Josh as he helped Donna up off the floor.

"Chris, do you have any clue as to what is going on?"

"No Mr. Lyman; none that I can share with you right now. For now everyone is to stay where they are."

The agent closed the door and left Josh and Donna inside his office. Donna walked over to the sofa (that she had just added to Josh's office) and sat down.

"Just 5 more minutes and we would have been out of the building Joshua." Donna sighed

Josh ran his hand thru his hair, "I know hun."

Josh's phone rang; he walked behind his desk and picked it up.

"Josh Lyman"

{"Mi Amour, do you know what the HELL IS GOING ON?"}

Josh held the phone away from his ear. "C.J stop yelling into the phone, all I know is I heard gunfire and next thing, a damn lockdown. "

{"I was just about to walk out of my office, when I was told I had to stay put for now."}

"Yeah; so were we another five minutes, we would have been at the car."

{"How's Donna? I know she was having pain in her side earlier.}

"She's resting on the sofa now."

{"Well if nothing else I can clear some of this work on my desk. Keep me updated.}

"Yeah; will do." Josh hung up with C.J. He went over and had Donna to move to a different place on the sofa. He sat down with his back to the arm and had Donna come set between his legs. He placed his hands on her baby bump, and began to rub it.

"How's that feel?"

"That feels nice, but little Lyman is still very active tonight, this child is definitely just like you."

"And just what does that mean Donnatella?"

"It means he or she is going to be just like you, very active and impatient."

"I can be a very patient man!"

"Sure you can Joshua, but I love you anyway."

Donna started to wiggle more.

"Babe, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm not sure, the baby just want settle down, and now I'm having worse pain in my lower back."

"What do you mean; worse pain? Where you having it before?"

"Joshua I've been having it all day, but I didn't think much about it. My doctor told me that at this stage, I would have lower back pain."

"Donna lean forward and I will rub it, maybe that will help ease the pain."

Donna lend forward as much as she could, and Josh rubbed her lower back.

"Is this helping any?"

"Not much, Joshua. I think I should just walk for a while."

"Um…In case you forgot, we can't leave this office."

"I know that, but I can walk around the office."

"Ok, if you think that will help!"

"I don't know that it will help or not, but it can't hurt Joshua. Now shut up and help me up off here."

Josh stood up off the sofa, and took Donna by both of her hands and helped her to stand. She started to walk around the office, the pain in her back started to get worse and not better. By this time Donna was starting to worry, but she didn't want to say anything to Josh. He had enough on his mind with the building being on lockdown and everything to worry about her. Then the unthinkable happen, she felt water running down her legs. Great timing this kid had, her water had just broke in the middle of a lockdown. Donna turned to look at Josh who was on the phone with Toby.

"Um..Josh..!"

"Just a minute hun, I'm on the phone with Toby…"

"OK, I just wanted to tell you that my water just broke!"


End file.
